


×օ×օ եíղօ

by damienyukii



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Addiction, Adult Content, Drug Addiction, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damienyukii/pseuds/damienyukii
Summary: Ｖｏｘ a médiamágnás, nihilista aki inkább él a mának, mint a holnaputánnak, a pokolban ébred, a tegnapi ruházatában, de egyetlen ｅｍｂｅｒｋｅｎｔ  az antromomorph lények között, látszólag teljesen élőn, és igenis eleven testtel, és tudattal. Így talál rá még aznap a ｈａｔａｌｍａｓ strici, Ｖａｌｅｎｔｉｎｏ aki látszólag segítséget nyújt neki. Azonban hamar kiderül, hogy Valentino eleinte remek profitot lát benne csupán, és a kilépett Ａｎｇｅｌ Ｄｕｓｔ-ot akarja helyettesíteni vele, a szakmában. Végül már csak magának akarja!
Relationships: Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 1





	×օ×օ եíղօ

**Author's Note:**

> 𝐓𝐮𝐝𝐨𝐝 𝐯𝐚𝐧 𝐚𝐳 𝐚𝐳 á𝐥𝐥𝐚𝐩𝐨𝐭, 𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐤𝐨𝐫 𝐚𝐳 𝐚𝐠𝐲𝐚𝐝 𝐦á𝐫 é𝐛𝐞𝐫 𝐝𝐞 𝐚 𝐭𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐦é𝐠 𝐧𝐞𝐦, 𝐨𝐥𝐲𝐚𝐧𝐤𝐨𝐫 𝐯𝐚𝐠𝐲 𝐢𝐠𝐚𝐳á𝐛ó𝐥 𝐚 𝐥𝐞𝐠𝐬𝐞𝐛𝐞𝐳𝐡𝐞𝐭ő𝐛𝐛.  
> 𝐌𝐞𝐫𝐭 𝐟𝐞𝐥é𝐛𝐫𝐞𝐝𝐭é𝐥 𝐚 𝐫é𝐦á𝐥𝐨𝐦𝐛ó𝐥, 𝐦é𝐠𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐨𝐠𝐯𝐚𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭.

> ɪɴ ᴄᴏɴᴛʀᴏʟ  
> ᴛʜᴀᴛ'ꜱ ʜᴏᴡ ɪ ʟɪᴋᴇ ɪᴛᴀɴᴅ ɪ'ᴍ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ʟᴇᴛᴛɪɴɢ ɢᴏ, ɴᴀʜɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ʜᴀᴅ ᴀ ꜱᴏᴜʟ (ꜱᴏᴜʟ)ꜱᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀɪɴ'ᴛ ᴛᴀᴋɪɴɢ ɴᴏᴛʜɪɴɢ ꜰʀᴏᴍ ᴍᴇᴡʜᴇɴ ʏᴏᴜ ɢᴏ, ɴᴀʜ

Sikítást hallott. Azt hitte a tv előtt aludt el, miután annyira elnyomta a heroin, hogy már alvásnak sem lehetett nevezni az állapotát, de elmaradt a megszokott éles fény, amit a 4k borzol a szemeibe, és nem látta a foltokat a szeme sarkában, a lehúzott redőnyös sötétségtől. Eleven vörös és sárga félhomály vágott a retinájába, és újra hallotta azt a borzalmas sikítást, most már szinte a füle tövéből. Ezzel egyszerre vér-vas szag csapta meg az orrát, ami lentről áramlott felfelé. Szinte látható volt az illat, ahogy próbálta követni a szemével. Egy madár, feje nagyságú, óriási sárgacsőrű, cápafogas -igen a csőrében- varjúlény tárta szét a szárnyait bosszúsan, a csőrében ismeretlen húscafattal, de túlzóan ismerős textilfecnibe-darabba csomagolva. Akkor látta meg a rossz látása perifériáján a vádliján vért köhögő hústól fehérlő sebet.   
Ilyenkor a legtöbb ember legalább megpróbálja elütni a húsa zabáló állatot magáról, de Ő _nem fogta fel_ , hogy ez az egész valóságos. Aztán mintha ezer sziréna tépte volna bele magát a füleibe, meg tudott mozdulni a hangra, ami a dögevőt is elriasztotta, hiába csak a füleit tapasztotta a kezeire.   
Akkor realizálta.   
Ahogy lefelé hajtott fejjel, a tekintete jobban a lábaira meredt;  
Három darab szem nézett vissza rá.  
Nem is három. Igazából a hullarakásban rengeteg szem nézett valamerre, szétmállott, vagy még nem eltaposott arcgödrökben, természetellenesen elfacsarodott testű lényekből.   
  
Színes pacsmagok gyúltak az égen, hangos robbanással kisérve. Fütyülő hanggal törtek fel újabb fénycsóvák és nyíltak ezerszirmú szín szirmokká.  
  
A harmadik sikítás az övé volt. Négykézláp kúszott le a tetemekbe süllyedve a földre, hogy legalább csak véres legyen a ruhája, de ne a tetemekben gázoljon.   
Aztán felbicsaklott a feje, egy rossz mozdulattól. Akkor még nem is tudatosult benne, hogy a valami elől jól elbújt, de most előmerészkedő lények... **Őt nézték**.   
Korgó gyomort hallott meg a fütyülések és robbanások utáni morajban. A lábaira próbálta küzdeni magát, de mintha mindene eltörött volna.  
Valami Fekete Kecske Szemek nézték őt, meggörnyedt hátú, kentaur testű patás jószág, két kezével felényúlva, de még zavarosan, bizonytalanul, hátha csak egy irtó hagyatéka ez az ember valami, ami mindjárt szárnyakat bont, és mészárossá válik.   
Ő meg ragadt valamit, ami a hullámhegyből meredt ki és hadonászott vele. Súlyos volt, faerezetű, de fémes, hegyes dárdahegy szerű csúccsal. A kecske-kentaur valami a hátsó lábaira emelkedett, elülső lábaival rúgott felé, majd valami sátáni hangot hallatva elinalt. Az ember lény elindult a fekete-vérragadós vörös földet taposva, valószínűleg már cipők nélkül, mert azt már leszedték róla a kleptomán dögevők-, _valamerre._  
  
Az út keresztezte Őt. A felélénkült városnak tetsző helyen színes-hangos-hatalmas kreatúrák császkáltak, látszólag céltudatosan valamerre, de egyik-másik felé mutatott, röfögött, vagy vihogott, vagy nyávogó sikolyszerű hangot adva elugrott a közeléből. Utóbbi, mert megpróbálta megközelíteni az emberlényt, és az a dárdát felé döfte. Aztán ki keveredett az útra, és más szempár meredt rá, mint az eddigiek.  
A sárga fény körbevette, annyira apró volt mindenhez képest. Mint egy ketrec, zárta be a körvonalait, és bénította meg. Igazán most látszott, mi is volt ő. Szürke színű, vagy valahol ősz, két oldalra fésült tincsekkel, vállig érő, vékonyszálú-hajú, kicsit téglalap alakú, erős állkapcsú, riadt szemű félvak emberi lény, sötétkék, piros hajszálcsíkos ingben, mélyfekete drága nadrágban, mezítláb, rabul ejtve a fényszóró pislogó szempárjában.   
  
A striciruhás négykezű félretolta a nyakigláb sofőrt az útjából, hogy jobban szemügyre vegye az elgázolt apróságot. Nem volt még eszméletlen, érezte a valóságos poklot az egész testében szétrobbanni, és annyira kiabálni akart a fájdalomtól, hogy majd szétszakadt a nyaki ütőere.   
A piros magas kalapos, csápos, zebramintás peremű piros kabátos lila lény -ennyit fogott fel belőle, talán csótány? -előtte guggolt, és termeti fölénnyel nézte Őt, vizslató szemekkel.  
  
  
Rózsaszín, pupillátlan szemei voltak, alul mandulavágás-ívvel, széles vigyora, rózsavörös fogai, egy aranyfoga. Fekete kesztyűt hordott, hatalmas boaszerű fluff-ot nyakában, ami megemelte a fejét, még ijesztővé, nagyobbá téve őt.   
A sofőr felhúzta a kakast. Célzó állásba emelte a karját, az aranyív végig csillant az idegenség vöröseiben.   
-Gārmineṡtolām lā imbada kālgīrǚlǖḟhlaðvō Miϩta Valentīnōṡ! - beszélt érthetetlen nyelven. Az felemelte az egyik karját -a négyből, és leintette a túlbuzgó nyakigláb csápost.   
\- Nāmāṡ klȱḉȱmglѯ nǡvi ūcmān umgodid? - kérdezte.   
A hangja olyan volt, mint annak a fekete barátodnak, aki már 13 éves kora óta dohányzik, és az utcáról szedte el a hanghordozását. Az aranyfog egy szimbólum volt, nem véletlen.   
Teli vigyorral simogatta meg felső jobbja tenyerével a fájdalomtól néma ember fejét. - Ān ṡāṡϩed imba? - Nem tudott válaszolni. Csak némi habos nyál jött ki a szájából, az is összesűrítve, Valentino képébe.  
Markában még mindig szorította a fegyvert -amit most Mista Valentino álla alá nyomott. Erő nem volt benne, inkább adrenalin és némi sarokba szorított állatság. Könnyen félrelökte azt a szaros dárdát.  
-Hoj mucūd imba? - vicsorított, de ebbe is csúszott valami vigyor. Az összes foga cápafogként meredt a férfira. Lehajolt hozzá, fekete tenyerébe fogta az állát, és oldalra csavarta a fejét. Baljával betapasztotta a száját, majd várt. Rózsaszín füst tódult ki a kesztyűje feketeségéből, belefurakodott a férfi orrába és szájába. Nem tartott sokáig, még rúgott kettőt, majd az akarat tovalibbent belőle. Valentino az alkarjaiba húzta a testet, annak a hajszálai karcolták a ruhája bőrét.   
  
Teste áramvonalasan emelkedett fel az utcai fények fölé, visszament a kocsijához, tűsarkai jégesőként kopogtak néma sikátorokban. Tenyereivel cirógatta az ember haját, a füstfelhő láncokként tekeredett a bokáira, csuklóira, derekára és a nyakára.   
Hosszú lábával csúszott be a limuzin hátsó ülésére. Az ölében elfektette a testet, az ujjaival lépkedett a mellkasán. Valentino lélegzete rózsaszín volt amit a másik szájára fújt.  
  
-La kūbϩa, Alfrēd!  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Gārmineṡtolām lā imbada kālgīrǚlǖḟhlaðvō Miϩta Valentīnōṡ! - Megszabadítom a kutyát a szenvedéseitől Mr. Valentino!  
> Nāmāṡ klȱḉȱmglѯ nǡvi ūcmān umgodid? = Mi a faszomért kellene máris kijuggatnod?  
> Ān ṡāṡϩed imba? = Van neved kutyus?  
> Hoj mucūd imba? = Hol a gazdád kutyus?  
> La kūbϩa, Alfrēd! = A klubba, Alfréd! 
> 
> Valentino és a sofőr egy kitalált nyelven a Mervian nyelven beszélnek. Ez egy magyar csapat fejlesztése , akik az Addicts-ot is lefordították. Nekem nagyon tetszik. Itt az Addicts.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KapVNIotaMI


End file.
